


Asking

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: 13 Reasons Why [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Only mentioned Bryce/Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: All just a hot night and two boys in love.





	Asking

Part of Clay Jensen is sure that this lands under sick: he had helped nurse Justin back to sanity and to properly functioning society, milked him of a drug addiction and part of him hated himself for feeling like Justin owed him something. Part of him felt like Bryce, trembling deep in his head -back where he was sure everyone had it- and felt like he deserved something.  
Entitled.  
But he will not take. Not in that leech-like way that Bryce takes, and doesn't heed to the word no. No, because he loves Justin.  
Because you can't tear apart someone you truly love in the way Bryce did to Hannah, Jessica and Chloe.  
Because Clay catches Justin's smile in the mirror -a beautiful half moon that compells him closer, that warms his chest and makes his chest swoon in a way akin to those cheesy romance novels- and Clay knows he couldn't live with himself if he hurt Justin.  
If he tried to take from a boy already so plucked apart.  
But he whispers the words anyway. Part of him wanting the words to fall dead in the air, get mixed up with a bit of breeze but Justin hears him.  
"Sleep with me?"  
It sounds dirty and is enough to make Justin prop up from the couch, head tilted like a lost puppy and no doubt -though Clay can't see it in the dark room- his eyebrow raised.  
"Huh?"  
"I..." Part of Clay wants to roll over and pretend he was sleep talking, "...just know how killer that couch can be for cricks....you can sleep with me, if you want?"  
"Clay..." Clay can be oblivious at the best and worst of times but he swears that Justin sounds flustered, "...Your room is really fucking hot."  
That confuses Clay, leaves him reeling for a moment where he wonders what that means or what he should be getting but comes up empty. Justin seems to take his silence as cluelessness too.  
"I took off my shirt..." And it doesn't hit him at first what that means but when it does, it leaves him gaping stupidly and watching Justin's shadowed frame eagerly. "And my shorts...."  
Body twitching slightly in excitement and cheeks flustered at the thought, Clay doesn't have a chance to respond before Justin jumps to defense, "I still have boxers on though! Like, I'm not sleeping in the fucking nude or anything! That would be weird!-"  
"Would it?" Clay pauses, shocked at how smoothly that came out of his mouth but he watches and waits: he cringes when he sees how Justin freezes at the comment and when he speaks, it guarantees in Clay's head that Justin is at least, a little flustered.  
"...Sleeping with you still up for offer, Clay?" And Clay nods, forgetting about the dark but Justin must see it, must be waiting for it too.  
The crumpling of a quilt and sudden footsteps on the floor leave Clay's heart beating a little faster than all of the times he had kissed Hannah, and it scares him. Clay moves to the right side of the bed despite preferring the left -he had preferred a lot of things before he had met the real Justin Foley; girls, most majorly- eyes still glued to Justin's approaching figure and he watches Justin fold himself beside him into Clay's bed.  
He looks so much like he belongs there that it makes Clay's heart pang. Clay purposefully keeps his eyes locked on Justin's face instead of anywhere else because anywhere else feels like a death sentence.  
Justin whispers something in the dark and all Clay can do is nod, too scared to use words for how much he needs.  
"Holy fuck...can I kiss you?"  
Yes. God, yes...


End file.
